The George Institute has applied for supplemental funding in order to develop, pilot test, and evaluate a highly simplified but guideline-based program for cardiovascular management in resource-scarce settings. The specific aim is to evaluate the effects of implementing a simple low-cost cardiovascular management program for high-risk individuals, delivered by primary care providers and community healthcare workers (CHWs), on the proportion of patients appropriately treated with diuretics as well as a number of secondary outcomes. The program will be conducted in Tibet, China and Haryana, India and it is collaboration between the China and India-Delhi COEs.